Mario Kart Double Dash 2: Worldwide Circuit
Mario Kart Double Dash 2: Worldwide Circuit is an upcoming video game in the Mario Kart series. The game is scheduled to be released on the Nintendo Power Box in June 2016 as the thirteenth Mario Kart game overall. Mario Kart Double Dash 2: Worldwide Circuit returns to the double player concept originally used in Mario Kart: Double Dash!! in 2003, but also gives the game a new coat of paint to stop the game feeling the same. It is overall the second game in the Mario Kart series to be developed by Power Team, with the first being Mario Kart: Triple Drift, released in 2006. Characters Every character in the game has a default partner who they share a Special Item with. Each character also has a certain Skill Type that changes what they can do in races, which can include: * POWER (Red) :* when driving, the kart can smash through walls :* when throwing, the player can smash through some stage obstacles * BOOST (Green) :* when driving, the kart gets extra boost off boost panels :* when throwing, the player will get items from item boxes immediately * FLIGHT (Yellow) :* when driving, the kart can drive over water :* when throwing, the kart can fly off trick panels The colour of each character's name states what Skill Type they have. Each kart has four different status; SPEED, which determines how fast the kart goes, ACCEL, which determines how much speed the kart gains back if it gets hit or stops, DRIFT, which determines how good the kart can drift and how easy it is to control, and WEIGHT, which determines how heavy the kart is. Heavier karts can knock lighter karts away easier. Starter Unlockable The speed of the Ro-Racer depends on how far ahead the kart is. In higher positions, the kart is slower, whilst in lower positions, the kart is faster. Grand Prix Grand Prix is the main mode of the game, and pits the player in a set of four races and several different oppoments. Players get points depending on how well they do in the race, and which ever player manages to score the most points wins. Engine Class Points The amount of points each character receives depends on which engine class the player is playing on. The player's point count will not drop below zero. GP modes There are several different types of Grand Prix in the game, which include: * Solo Grand Prix (1 or 2 players); the player(s) drive in a single kart and face off against seven other pairs as they try to compete for the trophies. * Team Grand Prix (2 to 4 players); the players ride in two karts as a team against 4 other teams of 2 karts. * Time Trial (1 player); the player races alone on a single track without any computer players. Most of the stage hazards are gone too. The player has four mushrooms which they must use to their advantage. Cup Overview Italics indicate cups that are unlockable. Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Lightning Cup Star Cup Acorn Cup Special Cup Unlock Methods Award Ceremony At the end of every Grand Prix, the top 4 groups in Solo GP or top 3 teams in Team GP are seen celebrating on a podium. The award ceremony takes place on the last race of the Grand Prix. If a character finishes 5th or lower in Solo GP or their team comes in 4th or 5th in Team GP, they will usually clap, although there are a few exceptions; Waluigi stomps his feet on the ground, Hammer Bro. does a chicken-esque dance and King Boo cries. If the player finishes in the top 4 of a Solo GP, they will receive a gold, silver, bronze or green trophy. If they finishes in the top 4 of a Team GP, they will receive a gold, silver, bronze or green trophy (even though 4th does not finish on the podium in Team GP). Trivia * This is the first game in the series in which whoever finishes 4th in a Grand Prix gets a trophy. * Some of the characters' clapping and victory animations in the Award Ceremony were taken straight from Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo Wii U. * The Super Stacker is the only kart in the game that cannot drift at all. * Unlike other Mario Kart games, the music does not speed up during the final lap. Category:Nintendo Power Box Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Racing Games Category:Video Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Spin-offs